bring on the thunder!
by makadeathsythe092
Summary: Sakura has 4 friends but still feels lonely but that all changes when she talks to this mysterious boy online. She meets the new kid in school he is cocky and sexy and knows how to play the game. Will they hate each other? will they fall in love? or will sakura still feel lonely inside with no one to talk to?...


**Hello everyone! This is my new story that I will be writing for you :D sorry for all of you that are waiting for Mental hospital? No way! Chapter 6 it should be up soon I just haven't gotten up to writing it so anyways I hope you like this new story and please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO THIS ANIME BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTFUL OWNER.**

**Flamehaze098 = Sakura**

**Twindragon409 = Ten ten**

**Blondbabe708 = Ino**

**Gentlefist326 = Hinata**

**Windstorm150 = Temari**

_Click click._

16 year old Sakura Haruno was sitting on her computer in her room she has bubble gum pink hair and pale creamy skin with bright and vibrant green eyes. She was currently talking to her 4 best friends Ino, Ten ten, Hinata and Temari on an instant message account where she can talk to anyone in her village on either a group message or a private message (**a.k.a PM)**.

**Flamehaze098: Hey guys what's up? **

**Gentlefist326: Hello! Actually nobody is on… -.-**

**Flamehaze098: Oh really? Where are they?**

**Gentlefist326: Well Ino invited Ten ten and Temari to go to they all they accepted but I refused I don't like big crowds.**

**Flamehaze098: CHA! They didn't invite me! I'm gonna smack that pig down!**

**Gentlefist098: Calm down Sakura… Anyways I have to go and do some washing see you at school tomorrow! Bye!**

**Flamehaze098: bye!**

***Gentlefist326 has signed off***

Sakura sighed and clicked out of that convocation and entered a random server. Only one person was online so she decided to speak to them.

**Flamehaze098: Hello? Is anyone in here?**

**Puppetmaster41: Yeah I'm here what do u want?**

**Flamehaze098: just to chat is that bad?**

**Puppetmaster41: Why is you username Flamehaze098? Sounds weird**

**Flamehaze098: My friends made it because I have a bad temper.**

**Puppetmaster41: hahahahaha what's your name?**

**Flamehaze098: Why would I tell you weirdo?!**

**Puppetmaster41: I'm only curious haha you do have a temper, name suits you well.**

**Flamehaze098: SHUT UP IDIOT! CHA **

**Puppetmaster41: calm down will ya -.-**

**Puppetmaster41: Anyways… I just moved here and I got bored and a friend mentioned this website so I came on here.**

**Flamehaze098: it's good that your socialising I guess… So your friend he invited you here?**

**Puppetmaster41: Yeah he's the biggest idiot I've ever met but he's like my brother.**

**Flamehaze098: I wish that I had someone like that… I mean yeah sure I have friends and they are always looking out for me but that's the problem I'm so weak and I'm always needing people to look after me. I need to become stronger instead of being a nerd.**

**Puppetmaster41: Sounds like your depressed…**

**Flamehaze098: Actually no I'm always happy around my friends.**

**Puppetmaster41: But are you actually happy?**

**Flamehaze098: …**

**Flamehaze098: you sound like my father -.-**

**Puppetmaster41: its cause im getting closer to you ;)**

**Famehaze098: UGH NO WAY WE HAVE ONLY BEEN TALKING FOR LIKE 10 MINUTES!**

**Puppetmaster41: okay okay chill haha**

**Flamehaze098: weirdo…**

**Puppetmaster41: Am not!**

**Flamehaze098: Are too!**

**Puppetmaster41: Am not!**

**Flamehaze098: Are too!**

Sakura sighed and looked at the time it was almost 9:00pm and she needed to get her uniforms ready for tomorrow. Although a part of her wanted to stay and continue to talk to this stranger. The stranger that actually made her feel happy.

**Puppetmaster41: Am not!**

**Puppetmaster41: You still there?**

**Flamehaze098: Yes but not for very long I need to do some washing although I would love to stay and fight with you I have other business to attend too.**

**Puppetmaster41: Oh yeah I forgot I have to feed my cat haha.**

**Flamehaze098: Maybe we could talk later….**

**Puppetmaster41: Yeah sure ;)**

**Flamehaze098: Okay then thank you for the chat but I have to go now. Goodnight**

**Puppetmaster41: Goodnight ;)**

***Flamehaze098 has signed off***

Sakura rose from her computer seat and walked over to the hamper that was filled with dirty uniforms. She picked up the hamper and waked into the laundry room and shoved her uniform inside. Sakura lives alone in a small apartment not that far away from her school since her parents died in a horrible car "accident" as they like to call it but really it was an assassination. Sakura has a sister but she never talks to her she is evil and hates her guts always trying to take away what's Sakura's and leaving Sakura alone with nothing. Not talking to her was the best option in this situation. Rin is a horrible person and she would never associate with her ever again not if her life depended on it. Sakura shook the thought of her sister from her head she would not let the thought of her bring herself down. Sakura turned on the washing machine and walked from the laundry room to her lounge room. She laid down on her couch listening to the quiet hum of the washing machine and thought of her parents. Her mother was a lovely woman so independent and hardworking always ready to roll up her sleeves and get down to work. Her father was a handsome man and was always working hard to earn money for the family he had so much love for us and was never selfish always helping others. Tears poured out of Sakura's eyes and she stared up at the ceiling there was nothing for her in this life that she wished for. She just wanted her parents back to hug her and tell her everything was okay that she was safe and that they loved her.

Sakura sat up and dried her eyes and checked the clock it was 9:37pm so she decided to get up and grab her towel and have a shower. She walked in and closed and locked the door she looked at herself in the mirror and was disgusted with what she saw. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks where tear stained her creamy white skin was now pale and blotchy red. Her hair was a mess and her sparkling emerald green eyes were dull and red. She shook her head and got into the shower letting the hot water relax her muscles and wash away her problems for a single moment. The moment where everything just goes blank and where you don't need to worry about the things that bother you. She turned the taps but accidently turned the wrong ones ultimately making the water scolding hot burning her skin and making her scream out in pain. She turned the taps the correct way and ran from the shower and grabbed a towel and saw the burns on her arms and stomach. She winced in pain as she put a towel over her body and patted the burn marks; they were a fleshy red and stung when touched. She walked out of the bathroom and into her kitchen in the storage cupboard above her fridge she pulled out some bandages and some cream for her burns. She applied them and walked into her room and bandaged herself up with 4 rolls of bandages which took around 5 minutes. She had 2 bandages going from her shoulder to her hip repeating the process which took a while. She had two other rolls one for one arm and the other for the other arm which didn't take very long. She climbed into bed and braced herself for the next day of utter pain and hard work and soon drifted to sleep.

She awoke the next morning to a buzzing sound that irritated her to her very core she picked up the source of the noise and threw it at the wall. Upon hearing the smashing of the object she threw her tired eyes wondered over to the wall where down the bottom was her alarm clock. This was the third alarm clock this week she sighed and sat up whilst rubbing her tired eyes and sighed. She stood but instantly winced in pain remembering last night's incident with the shower and how she got burnt she decided to try get up but slowly once that was done she walked into the laundry and grabbed her clean uniforms. She walked back into her room and put them on her bed and grabbed her white senior blouse and buttoned it up, the logo on the right hand side pocket stated **KSHS** which stood for konoha state high school. She also grabbed her plaid dark forest green skirt put it on and started adjusting it. She grabbed her thigh socks and put them on to whilst slipping on her black leather shoes when that was completed she grabbed her messenger bag and walked out of her room into her dining room and grabbing some toast while putting it in the toaster and pushing down the lever so the toast would cook when that was done she waked over to the fridge and grabbed some orange juice and poured it into a glass and took gulps from it. The toast had popped from its toaster and was now on a plate with jam on it which Sakura grabbed and ate quickly. Sakura looked at the time it was time to leave. She grabbed her messenger bag and her iPod which she put her ear buds in and flipped the song to nothing else matters by Metallica

She got outside and locked her door whilst humming the tune to her song that was playing in her ears this was her favourite song by Metallica and she loved it. When Sakura walked down the stairs from her apartment she started walking on the road when a sudden pain hit her. She touched her burn marks and winced in pain they stung a lot but she was a tough girl she would not let something like this bring her down so she started venturing on again on her way to school. She was now listening to the song everything I'm not by the veronicas and waking a nice pace to school. She rounded a corner and saw 4 girls sitting there filing their nails obviously waiting for someone. Just then the song flipped and my adrenaline kicked in the song was chapter four by avenged sevenfold and I felt like I could do anything concur anything and so I continued to walk on. I walked past them and from the corner of my eyes I saw a shadow shift as they stood up and stared following me. I walked at the same pace to school knowing if I picked up the pace 1: my burns would hurt and 2: they would know I was worried and come after me even more. I walked into the school gates and saw Hinata with Naruto talking about something so I waved to them and walked over but Naruto told us he had to go and get Sasuke from the office. I was talking with Hinata when I heard a yell.

"Hey bookworm! Where's my money?! I need to catch the bus home today!" Karin grabbed Hinata by the collar and shook her around. Hinata made a squeaking noise and looked terrified and the whole court yard formed a circle around us when I stepped in and grabbed her hand and forced her off Hinata. "Get your own money instead of using Hinata she has better things to do with the money _she _earns than to give it to someone like _you_". Karin took a step back and glared at Sakura in pure rage she grabbed Sakura by the collar and lifted her up, Sakura winced in pain since her burn marks killed at the moment. "So I take it you want to take her beating for her huh? Well good I've been waiting a long time to get some good hits on someone like you _**Sakura Haruno**__" _ as she said that she took a swing for me but I grabbed her fist and slammed her backwards she fell on her ass. "Maybe Karin you should know you're opponent before you try and fight them cause that could ultimately be the cause of you downfall" I looked down at her in pure disgust. "Well at least I have mummy and daddy to help me! What about you Sakura?! Oh that's right they were assassinated I wonder why…. Maybe because they were whores like you!" I looked down in pure anger as tears because to form from pure rage I was about to lung at the girl but suddenly Ino, Ten ten, Temari and Hinata grabbed me and held me back from charging at her. They were having much difficulty holding the pinkette back from killing the red head standing before them with a smirk on her face. Sakura looked up and her green eyes flashed wildly pulling the girls forward as she moved towards Karin. Karin took a step back as the angry girl charged towards her and her fan club of idiots.

Naruto and Sasuke had come back and Sasuke grabbed hold on Sakura and hugged her from behind pulling her back. 'Shit what the hell!? Does she work out or something?' Sasuke thought as he pulled Sakura out of the circle and up to the office but as he was walking he felt something warm and wet around his fingers. **Blood. **Blood was coming off Sakura's stomach and was trickling down his hands and Sakura was yelping in pain. Sasuke picked sakura up and ran into the nurse's office and grabbed some bandages and cleaned her wounds then put the bandages on her he looked up and sakura to see her sleeping soundly in the nurse's bed. She was like a little sister too Sasuke he couldn't let anything happen to her not after what had happened to her parents. It was true Sasuke used to pick on sakura and tease her with his friends but after he heard about what happened to sakura he felt sorry for her and wanted her to know it was okay. His parents were killed as well same as Naruto's they were like a family yeah sure sakura had her friends but she needed family and he was going to give it to her.

Sakura woke up in the nurse's bed and walked into the office with a clean shirt and skirt and walked out of the office into her form room to a seat that was available at the back next to a window nowhere near her friends. She looked out the window but out of the corner of her eye she saw her sensei walk in his name was Kakashi Hatake and someone was coming in behind him. He looked about my age and had blood red hair his eyes were a honey colour and his skin was tanned he had a well-toned body and he looked really good in his black jeans, black shirt and red jumper his shoes were converses and where the colour of his hair.

"Hello class this is Sasori please make him feel welcome, Sasori you can sit in the seat next to sakura over there sakura please raise your hand" he introduced. I raised my hand but I was looking out the window again out of the corner of my eye I saw him come over to the desk next to mine and look at me. I remained looking outside the classroom but when I felt a hand tap my shoulder I turned and looked at the new kid he was looking at me with dull eyes. I looked behind me to see Sasuke behind me looking at me worried as usual I gave him a wave and a small smile and looked down at my desk. The bell had rung and I walked out of the classroom thinking of the name that had been haunting my thoughts for the past 10 minutes.

_Sasori…._

**So how was it? Please review and tell me what you think! I hope you guys enjoyed my story and I will update soon on both stories!**

**But please REVIEW!**


End file.
